Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Types of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic displays.
An OLED display includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light.
Since OLED displays are affected by manufacturing process variations which can lead to cutoffs, short-circuits, or the like in a pixel circuit, an overcurrent of greater than a normal driving current can flow to some pixels and cause pixel defects to present themselves as bright spots.
In addition, various kinds of pixel defects caused by contaminants entering from the environment can also occur. Pixel defects can be repaired by using dummy lines inside the OLED display.